


Uncle Stark

by ValaSidra



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Gen, Protective Avengers, Uncle Tony Stark, stubborn Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValaSidra/pseuds/ValaSidra
Summary: Tony tracks down his estranged sister. What is he going to do with the stubborn, mysterious kid?Note 11/25/20: Cover art added.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	Uncle Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My first Avenger fic and my first Percy Jackson fic! This was a random idea. I hope you all enjoy and please leave comments! Anyhoo! Enjoy!

Percy returned home from school to find a stranger sitting with his mother in their living room. He set down his backpack by the door, hand moving to his pocket. It appeared that they hadn’t noticed his arrival.

He walked to the doorway, “Mom? Everything okay in here?”

Sally looked at him with a small smile, “Hello Percy. Everything is fine. I want to introduce you to someone.”

Percy sat next to his mother glancing at the man, “Who is this?”

“This is my brother, Tony Stark.”

“What? You have a brother? I thought you were an only child.”

Sally looked away guiltily, “That is what I told you and everyone else. My parents’ names were Howard and Maria Stark. I never agreed with the way my father earned his fortune. Several of his inventions were weapons. Highly destructive weapons. I left when I was eighteen, changed my name, and never looked back.” She looked at Tony, “But Tony came looking for me, hoping to reconcile. I want you to get to know your uncle, so we agreed that you would stay with him for a couple of months.”

“Would I still be able to come home and see you?”

“Of course. You will still have school, and I will want you to keep in touch during that time. I just want you to know your uncle.”

Percy looked at Tony and stood with a hand out, “It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Stark. I need to pack my things. When were you wanting to leave?”

Tony gave a smirk as he shook Percy’s hand, “Call me Tony, and it is nice to meet you too, Percy. We will leave when you are ready. Take your time.”

He nodded and left for his room. Sally gave Percy a concerned look before she looked at her brother, “I was honestly expecting more of a fight. Tony, please promise me one thing.”

“Anything, sister.”

“Don’t go digging into anything. He is going to be wary. He is going to be secretive. Just … let him tell you when he is ready.”

Tony smiled, “Of course.”

Percy walked back into the living room a few minutes later, a duffle over his shoulder. Sally walked up to him, “You have your pen?”

“Yes, Mom.”

“Dramachas?”

“Yep.”

“The watch from Tyson?”

“Yep.”

“Shirts?”

“Yep.”

“Pants?”

“Yes.”

“Did you pack-?”

Percy placed his hands on her shoulders, “I’ve got everything, Mom. Remember, I’ve dealt with worse than visiting my uncle for a couple months.”

Sally gave a tired smile, “Don’t remind me.”

He pulled her into a hug and whispered, “I’ll do my best to stay safe.” He pulled back and smiled, “Just think, if I ever want cookies, I’ll always drag myself here.”

Tony stood by the door watching the mother and son interaction. He could tell they were close, far closer than he ever was with his parents. Percy turned to him and said that he was ready to go. They got into the limo outside of the apartment and drove to the tower. The limo was silent and thick with tension. Tony had no idea where the happy fun loving teenager went, but it was a far cry from the cold threat that sat in front of him. When they entered the tower, Percy’s demeanor changed again. He was nice to the receptionist and never stopped being friendly the entire way to the elevator. He only hesitated once before he got on with Tony.

“You need to meet the team.”

“Team?”

“Yeah. The Avengers.”

“What are the Avengers?”

The elevator opened, revealing Tony’s dropped jaw to the rest of the team. Even Thor was there. Percy just walked off and smiled at them.

“Hi, my name is Percy. I will be staying here for a couple of months.”

Clint chuckled at Tony’s expression, “What did you do to Tony? It looks like you broke him.”

Percy just shrugged, “I just asked who the Avengers are.”

Then, it was the others’s turn to gape. Percy honestly had no idea why they were so shocked. He looked at Tony, who had joined them and was now laughing at the reactions. Tony still couldn’t believe that Percy had no idea who they were, but he wasn’t going to pry. He had made a promise to his sister. Percy shrugged and sat down on the couch and took each of them in. 

“Why is that so shocking?” He asked, hoping to expel his confusion, “I just asked who the Avengers are.”

Clint raised an eyebrow, "Kid, we have been broadcast all over the world. How do you not know about us?"

"What are you famous for?" Percy asked, ignoring the question.

"The alien invasion that was dubbed 'The Battle of New York' is what made us famous," Clint replied, "How do you not know who we are?"

Percy shrugged and made sure to try to keep it as vague as possible, "I was out of the city without any tech nearby, and I normally don't watch the news."

Tony shot the others a look that told them to leave it before he took Percy to his room. The others all looked at each other. They were all confused by Stark stopping them from asking questions. That was when Thor arrived. He landed on the balcony and immediately felt a godly aura that was greek.

“Hey Thor!” Tony called as he brought Percy back into the room, “Thor, meet my nephew Percy! Percy, meet Thor. Norse God of Thunder!”.

Thor glowered at Percy while ignoring Tony’s comment, “What is your business here, _greek_?”

Percy shrugged, “What is your business here, _Norse_?”

“This is _my_ team. I am here because I work with them to protect _your_ world.”

“I think I have a better reason,” Percy stated, jerking a thumb at Tony, “He’s my uncle, and my mother told me I was staying with him to get to know him.”

Thor gave a glare at him before he sighed in defeat, “Fine, what is your name again? I chose to ignore the Man of Iron when he introduced you.”

Percy rolled his eyes in blatant disrespect to the god before saying, “Perseus Jackson but I go by Percy.”

Thor raised an eyebrow, “With little to no respect.”

“You need to earn my respect. I don’t just hand it out.”

“You should learn that lack of respect to the gods can get you killed.”

“It hasn’t yet. I challenged my war loving cousin to a duel and won. I think I am going to take my chances.”

Thor gave a huff of irritation before he turned to Tony and said, “I would keep a close eye on your nephew. There is more to him than meets the eye.”

He then stormed to the kitchen, leaving an irritated Percy and stunned team behind. Steve just blinked in shock while Natasha’s face took on a calculating look. She had caught onto the way they referred to each other by cultures. There was something going on, and it was more than just Thor being territorial. The teen was a trouble magnet; she could tell. He had appeared to be a normal teen until Thor’s arrival, but the interaction raised many questions.

“So,” She began, looking at Percy, “Do you two know each other?”

He shook his head and replied, “No. This is the first time we have ever met. He just reminds me of my jerk cousin, and it appears I remind him of someone that he doesn’t like.”

Clint snorted in response, “Yeah. It seemed like he wanted to slam you into the ground. I honestly had been expecting him to attack you.”

Percy shrugged and started walking toward the kitchen, “Well, I have learned from experience that if someone wants to shove you around, sometimes you need to shove right back. It tends to be the arrogant ones that try threatening me. I guess I bruise their ego by not standing in awe of them during our first encounter.”

His voice carried and reached Thor’s ears making the god reply in a stiff tone, “We do not _expect_ people to just bow down to us on their first encounter with us. We merely find it to be very disrespectful of those with the knowledge, such as yourself, to not show the respect deserved.”

This set Percy off. He had been through two wars for the gods. The first one they had even voted on whether to kill him or not!

His voice was low and full of pent up rage, “Deserved? What have _you_ done for centuries while us _mere_ mortals worked our way to where we are now? I know, sat on your arrogant rear end and did nothing to help any of us, believing us beneath you. Sure, you fought battles, but those were battles _you_ chose. You didn’t take part in any of our battles until your father made you powerless and sent you to midgard as punishment. That was where we _proved_ ourselves to be _worthy_ of your attention and protection.” He stalked up to Thor and got in his face, voice quiet enough that only Thor could hear, “I have friends whose lives are worth a _thousand_ of yours that have died fighting the gods’s battles. Yeah, you fought _one_ for us, but I have fought _two_ and helped one of your demigods with yours.”

With that, Percy backed up and saw that Thor’s face held a guilty expression. He didn’t regret saying what he had said. Thor had needed to hear it. He may be a god, but the mortals that he had looked down upon were what made him a god. Bruce looked at Percy in both fear and awe. No one had _ever_ spoken to Thor in that manner before. They were all surprised by the fact that Thor allowed it. 

Thor’s voice was filled with regret and uncharacteristically soft as he replied, “I must apologize for my behavior and words. You were right to call me arrogant. I was. I still am much of the time. I fear that is what power does to many, but not to you.” His voice became confident and sure as he stated, “Perseus Jackson, you are the most humble, selfless man I have ever met. You are wise in what you say. I shall endeavor to be more like you.”

Percy gave huff of a laugh, “Dude, don’t try to be like me. I am reckless, crazy, and downright disrespectful. Don’t forget that I am also a seaweed brain and a kelp face as my friends love to call me.”

Thor grinned and turned to the others, “I must apologize for my rude behavior earlier. I was out of line.” He turned to Percy and said, “Σας ευχαριστώ που σώσατε τον κόσμο δύο φορές, Περσέας. ( _Thank you for saving the world two times over, Perseus._ )”

“Αυτό έπρεπε να κάνω. Ελπίζω απλώς ότι βοήθησε να αλλάξουμε τους θεούς προς το καλύτερο. ( _It was what I had to do. I merely hope it has helped change the gods for the better._ )” Percy replied, “Μπορείτε παρακαλώ να διατηρήσετε την αλήθεια μεταξύ μας? ( _Can you please keep the truth between us?_ )”

“Ναι, θα κάνω όπως ζητάτε. ( _Yes, I will do as you ask._ )” Thor replied and switched back to english, “Perhaps we could spar at some point in the future.”

“I am looking forward to it, “ Percy replied before snagging a piece of pizza off the table, that no one had noticed before, and walked off.

Natasha blinked in confusion before she turned on Thor, “What on this great earth was that about?”

Thor feigned confusion, “What was what about?”

Natasha’s eyes narrowed as she said, “You never let anyone talk to you like that. Then there was the conversation that none of us could understand.”

Thor sighed in defeat, “Yes, normally I would have struck him down for speaking to me like that. There is a reason for the difference in this case.” 

He then left to his room without another word. Clint just shrugged. He may be a spy, but he knows that some things should remain private. Steve was just glad that it had ended as peacefully as it had. Tony, however, was too curious to let it go. He wanted to know what caused the hostility between his teammate and his nephew. 

“So, anyone else going to help me figure out what that was?” He asked.

Natasha nodded in the affirmative, the need to know an itch under her skin. However, the others shook their heads in the negative, not wanting to deal with the fallout of them being caught. Natasha and Tony wandered off with their heads close together as they planned. Steve and Bruce looked at each other before they simultaneously turned and left. They were going to stay as far away from this as possible.

~~~

Percy walked into school. The day was hot and humid. All he wanted to do was get the day over with an IM Annabeth after. Alas, that was not how it went, again. Percy was walking past his locker when he was shoved into it. He grunted in surprise and held back an eyeroll. The person that shoved him laughed.

“ _Really_ funny, Jack. _Really_ funny,” Percy said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Jack was a blond haired, green eyed teen that was Percy’s height. He was also on the football team. From day one, Jack had tormented Percy. At first, it had only been name calling and taunts. Then, Percy had let loose the iron grip he held on his tongue. He sarcastically spoke to Jack. That was how they got here. Percy being shoved into lockers, and Percy being sarcastic. It was widely known throughout the school that Jack was bullying Percy, but no one did anything. Percy refused to fight back because he knew that he could seriously hurt Jack if he just lost a small sliver of his control. He wasn’t going to risk it. 

“Scaredy-cat Percy thinks he can talk back,” Jack drawled with a derogatory tone before he shoved Percy once more.

He stumbled into the lockers again and felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. _Lovely_ , he thought, _now I am going to have that to deal with_ . Jack laughed again before walking off to his first period which they shared. That was when he saw Steve. Percy didn’t think Steve had noticed him yet, but Percy didn’t want to risk it. He just finished up in his locker and started toward his first period. History. He got there on time and was in his seat when Steve walked in. _He_ was going to be the guest speaker. Now, Steve _had_ noticed the incident in the hallway. That was why he chose to change what he was talking about. The teacher had given him free-reign of what he was going to speak about. 

“Hello everyone,” Steve greeted, “I am Captain Steve Rogers, or otherwise known as Captain America. Your teacher brought me in to talk about anything I want to. Today, I saw an incident in the hallway that reminded me of before I received the serum. A student was shoving another student into the lockers. The student being shoved gave a sarcastic comment and was shoved again. Before I got the serum, I got into fights constantly. There wasn’t a single alley in Brooklyn that I hadn’t been beaten up in. I didn’t know when to back off. The student being mistreated didn’t back off, but he didn’t continue the fight. He did what I _should have_ done. He tried to avoid it. Just because you can beat someone up and win doesn’t mean you are the better person. This leads me to the next part of my story. I was chosen for the program, not because I wanted to fight, but because I only wanted to protect. I was a skinny, weak kid that had no chance to get into the army. Comparing me to a strong, fit soldier was like comparing a plain old rock to a diamond. There was one soldier that was loud, confidant, and - most importantly - arrogant. The general tossed a dud grenade into the group, and the other soldier ran while I jumped on the grenade to hopefully protect the others. What makes you the better person isn’t if you win. It’s your character. The serum multiplied what the content of my character was. I just have one question for you to really think about before we move on to you asking me questions. The question is: What type of person would _you_ be like if you were the one to receive the serum?”

Everyone went silent before the class continued on, but Percy didn’t participate. He knew who Steve had been talking about. At the end of class, Percy made sure to be the first one out the door. It wasn’t easy, but he made it out before Steve could try talking to him. He only hoped he could avoid that conversation permanently. Steve, however, dashed that hope because, as soon as Percy got back to the tower, he was dragged into the dining room and sat down in a chair.

Natasha was the first one to speak, her arms crossed in front of her, “Percy, what is this we hear about you being bullied at school?”

Percy sighed in annoyance, “It isn’t like that.”

“Really?” Steve demanded, “Then please explain what it was.”

“What he said,” Tony piped in.

They all rolled their eyes at Tony’s antics before Percy replied, “He thinks he is king of the school, and I can handle it. It is just a bit of name-calling and the occasional shove.”

Thor, in all his aggressive glory, asked, “Why do you not fight back?”

Percy threw his hands in the air in frustration as the room began to shake, “Because if I even lose control a little bit, I. Could. Kill. Him! I am not going to risk it! Now, if you will excuse me, I need to call my girlfriend.”

He stormed out before anyone could answer. He went all the way to his apartment and to his room. It was all he could do to not scream in frustration. Why did it have to be _him_ ? Why did the fates hate him so? He just wanted to live a normal life. Does _no one_ understand that? The gods wanted to give him godhood and immortality.Camp hailed him as their leader and hero. All he wanted to do was get through high school without being expelled. He quickly got everything ready for an IM and tossed the drachma in, instructing it to call Annabeth. Within moments, she had appeared. They talked for hours. Annabeth tells Percy about her school and family, and Percy tells Annabeth about everything that had happened.

“Why can they not understand?” he moaned, “All I want to do is finish the school year without being expelled. If I fight back, knowing my luck, I’ll get expelled. I could seriously hurt him!” 

Annabeth nodded along before she said, “Perhaps they can’t understand because it is an alien concept to them. Steve fought back even when he was a skinny, weak guy. Thor comes from a people that is based upon fighting. Tony always gets his way. Two are the best assassins around. The only one that might understand not wanting to fight would be Bruce. You didn’t mention him asking.”

He nodded in thought, “That is true. I’ll talk to Bruce and see if he can help me get them off my back. Do you know when you will be in New York again?”

Annabeth sighed, guilt seeming to coat the brief expulsion, and replied, “I think I won’t be able to make it to New York until summer.”

  
  


Percy nodded in grudging acceptance before looking at the time and stood from where he was sitting, “I need to get going.”

“Okay,” Annabeth replied, “stay safe, Percy. I love you.”

Percy gave her a smile before he replied with his love and swiped away the image. He took off toward the tower. He really felt bad about yelling at them earlier, but they needed to understand that he had boundaries. If they were going to be living in the same space, they needed to know there were some things they needed to keep their nose out of. He walked into the tower and stopped with a groan. There was a hellhound _in the lobby_ . He knew that coming here was a horrible idea. With a heavy sigh, he pulled out his pen and gave a low whistle. The people all looked at him as if asking if he was crazy. He briefly thought, _I wonder what they are seeing_ , before he took off out the door. The hellhound took off right after him. He knew he needed to get to somewhere with open space. The closest place he could think of was central park. He ran down side-street after side-street. It took what felt like an eternity. Percy dodged the overgrown dog and reached the park. It was surprisingly empty. He spun on his heel and removed the cap on Riptide. The hellhound lunged, and Percy spun away, slashing it across the side. He heard the sound of something flying overhead. As he dodged another swipe, he glanced up and saw Tony in his suit. While he fought, the Avengers talked over comms.

“Okay team! I’ll swoop in and try to deal with this . . . thing,” Tony said, getting ready to swoop in.

Thor, however, interrupts, “You won’t be able to even harm it, Man of Iron. You need Mjölnir.”

“How will it not work?” Steve demanded, surprising everyone.

“You need certain metals to kill creatures of myth.”

“We can’t just leave him to fight it himself,” Clint argued.

“Um, guys,” Percy tried cutting in from below Clint’s position in a tree.

“You will fail!” Thor thundered.

“GUYS!” Percy screamed, gaining their attention, “I already took care of it.”

They all turned to see that there was nothing but a pile of sand.

“Where did it go?” Natasha asked.

“It died,” Thor said.

“That tells us nothing,” Steve replied.

Percy sighed in resignation, “Let’s go back, and I’ll explain.”

They nodded, and Tony yelled, “Just so we can all agree, I was the first one to try helping the kid!”

Then the argument began, all of them shouting so loud they didn’t hear Percy say, “You are all idiots.”

They worked their way back toward the tower, ignoring the people that stopped to gawk at the team of heroes. It felt like an eternity to Percy as he struggled to find a way to explain it all. He wished Annabeth was there. She would know how to tell them. Once they were back at the tower, Percy had them settle in. 

He looked down as he fidgeted with Riptide, "It is a long story and explanation. I guess I should start with, have you ever heard of the Greek Gods?"

That was how it went. Percy explained everything. He spoke about what happened from when he was twelve to sixteen and what happened with Gaia. They had many questions, and he answered as best he could. This brought him closer to the team. The wall that kept them at a barrier broke, and he finally found a place he could truly be himself. He wasn't the only one helped, however. He helped bring the team closer together, helping to make them the best team they could be.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! please let me know your thoughts in the comments! I love hearing from the readers and getting suggestions! Stay safe!
> 
> Note: Thank you, Anon for your critique! I have edited the ending to hopefully make it better!
> 
> Note 11/25/20: If anyone knows how to make the image actually show up instead of just the link, please let me know.


End file.
